bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanbane Primus Keres
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860278 |no = 8279 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 4, 7, 30, 33, 66, 72, 75, 81, 84, 87, 93, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 6, 4, 6, 5, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 4, 7, 30, 33, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 8, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 7, 30, 33, 36, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 8, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 30, 33, 36, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 8, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The discovery of the Vardket's departure was no surprise to Keres, and the evidence he had found of their experiments only fueled his anger against them. Yet the battle against the other family-factions had shown that many still clung to the hope of their master's return, some violently so. With his own allies and friends in the crosshairs, it was going to be a matter of time before war would break out once again. Determined to thwart their aims, he reached out to the others who were favorably inclined to his cause. A coalition of similar interests was born, and many nights were spent training and planning together for the inevitable. When the news arrived of their enemies reactivating an old Vardket superweapon with human sacrifices and jury-rigged necromancy, Keres knew that the time had come. His allies stood by his side as he led the midnight charge from the heavens, dropping onto the enemy facility from his family-faction's massive skyship. His blade drank deeply, its voice howling in glee and hunger as the opposition was cut into pieces. Amidst explosions, screams and magic, Keres made his way into the deepest levels of the superweapon's chambers, refusing to let his many injuries slow him down. At last, he and his allies stood before the weapon's beating heart, with the fate of their world decided in mere moments. |summon = I will not permit evil to exist! Either stand aside, or die standing--but make it quick! |fusion = I accept the power you give me, Summoner. For now. |evolution = Is this what our true power is meant to be, or is it another lie? Does it really matter? | hp_base = 5845 |atk_base = 2415 |def_base = 2338 |rec_base = 1729 | hp_lord = 8350 |atk_lord = 3450 |def_lord = 3340 |rec_lord = 2470 | hp_anima = 9467 |rec_anima = 2172 |atk_breaker = 3748 |def_breaker = 3042 |def_guardian = 3638 |rec_guardian = 2321 |def_oracle = 3191 |rec_oracle = 2917 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Massacre Imposition Geas |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Dark types, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage. 25% boost to all parameters of Dark types & 20% damage reduction from Dark, Light types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 150% Crit, 80% Def, Rec & 200% elemental damage |bb = One Man Kills Armies |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP & 50% damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 140% Atk, Def, 60% Crit, 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk/Def by 30% & 30% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = A Scarlet Straight Line |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / max base HP, 140% Atk/Def, 60% crit rate to Dark types, 40% HP to Atk, Def, 75% Crit & 200% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Silence Before Despair |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, hugely reduces damage from Light, Dark types for 3 turns & enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 450% Crit, 80% HP to Atk, Def, 50% HP boost, 100% elemental reduction & 500% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Stygian Despair |synergy = Abyss |bondunit = Executioner Katerin |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP, critical damage, Dark elemental damage, max HP, 100% Light, Dark damage reduction, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Scarlet Grass-Cutting Style |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Dark types for all allies, considerably boosts critical damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & restores HP each turn |esnote = 100% Crit, 20% chance & heals 2500-3000 + 10% Rec |evofrom = 860277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 60% to 80% |omniskill1_2_note = Prerequisite: 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Critical hit damage boosts BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 8-10 BC |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 5 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk, Def boost relative to max HP effect |omniskill4_5_note = +10% boost. 50% HP to Atk, Def total |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Light, Dark damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_7_note = +50% boost. 125% boost total |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Keres2 }}